Unite/Time Warp Precure: Super Stars Forever
Unite/Time Warp Precure: Super Stars Forever is a movie set in the Unite/Time Warp Precure universe. It takes place between episodes Eleven and Twelve of the season, and acts as the Suite Precure tribute. Summary Time's been all twisted! No Pretty Cure?! They aren't friends and the fairies are missing! What's going on?! Everybody bring your miracle lights and help remind our friends of what's missing! Plot Everything's wrong in the garden of possibilities, 14 years ago a show known as 'Futari Wa Pretty Cure' aired for 12 episodes, before being cancelled due to low ratings. In the modern day four new students have appeared at Ishinomori Junior High, Ikue Kadoya, Umika Yukishiro, Raito Kaminari, and Ayumi Sakagami. through a group chat on very odd, seemingly high tech phones we learn that these four are from the future, and Ikue is actually the daughter of Eiji Higashi and Tsukasa Todo. Something has changed the history of their world, and now the Unite and Time Warp Cures are frayed, almost as if they'd never been friends to begin with. Through conversations we learn that the cures are all very different, Tsukasa is an out cast with no friends, and is called 'the destroyer of fun' by some boys in class behind her back. Marie is a popular girl who seems to act different around everyone. Eiji seems embarrassed by his hair and is more obviously interested Tsukasa. Sachiko, like Marie seems happy, though it seems to be more of a shallow joy. Mizuki seems more distant towards everyone. The new students leave during lunch and meet with an elementary school student who turns into a bat-like fairy, named Nala. The group reveals that they came back to fix the alteration to time, and have Unison Miracle Lights with them. The new group travels to the Shadow Arcade and meets with the Midnight Zone Generals who seem to be falling apart because the Merchandise that makes up their being have been erased, and Kizuna is straining herself to keep them together. They make an offer to team up with them and Kizuna accepts, because she finds this new world boring and she wants to destroy the cures herself, and not have another general do it. the Midnight Zone are all given Miracle Lights and instructed on the rules of Miracle Lights. After a look back and a laugh about the future of the generals, the cures leave and head to the Garden of Light. There they learn the change only effected their world, and they meet with the Princess of Hope and her royal guards, the fairies of Unite and Time Warp. After explaining what happened they open a portal to the garden of possibilities and send the fairies back to the cures, saying something about heading to 2004 to fix the situation. In the Garden of Possibilities Sachiko is asking Marie about why she seems off, and Marie seems to think she's forgotten something, something important. While the former cures are discussing what could be wrong, even Tsukasa interjecting when they notice four shining lights in the sky. the four fairies hit Tsukasa, Eiji, Sachiko, and Mizuki on their heads. Tsukasa deems to recognize Mopple, knowing she's a fairy. it's revealed that Precure never took off in this world, and the fairies inform them of what's happened, Eiji and Tsukasa seem especially hurt over the fact that they lost out on their friends. Mopple notices something in the Unite girl's hearts, a G-clef emblem! After a crash course on Precure there's a Negatone made from discarded toys attacking and the cures have to transform and fight. After a bit of an up hill battle their instincts kick in and they take out the monster gaining new Cure Cards, the Suite cards. As the smoke clears the general responsible for this reveals himself, a well dressed man named Void. The cures change to their Suite forms and try to fight the general, but he counters them with every shot, revealing not only does he have the powers from seasons of Precure he's erased in this world, but the cures are helpless without their memories as he wipes the floor with them. A yell echoes from the top of a building. The new cures are standing there holding the miracle lights, when it doesn't seem like enough more of the cure's portals open up, and every Precure joins them, Cure Black and Cure White taking the charge and saying it's time for them to cheer on these cures like they've cheered them on before. the cures all go and spread the miracle lights to everyone in town. The new Pink Cure turns to the camera and urges everyone to focus on their favorite memory of any cure. Golden lights start to surround the cures and each one has a similar reaction, they start crying for a moment before Tsukasa speaks up and looks Void dead in the eyes, and lets him know that the Precure are back. The cures gain a new form known as Remembrance form, as they remember each other and the other cures they cycle through attacks and weapons from past cures and final debut a new attack, the Precure Unison Storm, channeling the powers of all Precure into one attack, with everyone holding hands and a declaration that no matter what, they will always be Precure. In a brilliant flash of light Void is gone and everything is as it should be, after a farewell to the previous cures and getting the blessings of Cure Black and Cure White, the previous cures leave. Tsukasa grabs Eiji by his collar and kisses him, the flood of memories and emotion making her realize their feelings. The tender moment is ruined by Marie realizing they had a stage show to work at and Her and Sachiko breaking the two apart and the group runs off as credits roll, showing the impact Precure has on everyone in the town. Category:Series Movies Category:Unite/Time Warp Precure